An Unexpeted School Year!
by Dawn Rules
Summary: Pokemon meets Shugo Chara! Milley and her friends are offered a chance to go to Seiyo Junior high. when Milley gets 4 Eggs, thats when things get a little crazy! Yes a lame title but just read its good! I put alot of effort in!


**A/N: Hey Poeples! after along writers block I'm back!! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokemon and/or Shugo Chara**

It was almost a year now. A year had past since Milley dialled the wrong number. Why is this important? Who is Milley? Let's start here a year ago. Milley, Dawn's older cousin, they where cousins but closer then sisters. They lived in different regions. Dawn lives Sinnoh and Milley, born in Hoenn and she lived in Fireoura region. They each had a cell so they could talk to each other despite the wide distance.

It was a crisp summer morning; the sun was just waking up from its nights sleep. Milley lying on the dew covered grass, the dew wetting her long orange hair. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes looking at the light blue sky. Birds singing and leafs saying form side to side. She took out here cell. It was orange and slim it flipped. A little chain hung form the wrist strap holder; it had an eevee on it. Dawn had giving it to her when the spilt up. She gave one in return and but it was a piplup inside of an eevee. She smiled. She dialled the familiar number but the number looked a bit different, she didn't care she was tried and it was just maybe 9:30 pm there so this was the only time she could really talk to her. She pressed talk the familiar ring came form the phone.

"Hello?" This was not the Dawn's Voice some one else's.

"Hi?" She replied. She wonder who in hell she had called.

It turned out that she called some one by the name of Amu. They talked every day pretty much Milley still called Dawn regularly and they still kept in good contact. But that was a year ago. Yesterday Amu told Milley to bring all of there friends over. She did just that, she'd called everyone and told them to come to her house. There the Guardians (The after school club thing they had going at Seiyo Elementary) had set up a Web cam.

"Is some one killing a cow?" her mom ran in the room with a knife in her hand. It wasn't a butter knife either, it was one of those big knives that when you where little your mom told you not to touch. The horrible noise still continued to play. Soon her mom realized what that sound was and planted her hands on her hip.

"Uncle Cam I love you know that but there's two instruments that YOU can not play," Said Milley as she watched Cam walk down the stairs. "One, the flute, second, the bagpipes."

He gave out a laugh.

"I'm getting better at the flute." He protested.

"You know Milles he is getting better at the flute." Her mother added on that comment, still holding the big butch knife. Milley gave a glance to "Uncle" Cam.

"Witch flute have you been using?"

"A friend's" he said looking away.

"You know how I can tell you're lying," she said getting closer to her face. "When you look away and you scratch." She looked back down at this arm of course he was scratching.

"I'll ask you one more time," she said. "Witch flute have you been using?"

"Yours" he replied in a soft tone. She gave a little growl.

"I told you NOT to touch Fred!" she growled at him.

"I'm sorry Milley!" he filched waiting for her to throw a fit.

"Milles!" a familiar voice Shouted. Her face lit up. "I can't leave you for a month without almost killing our step Dad."

"Technically there not married yet." Milley added running up to him and hugging him.

"Not yet at least, I-" go cut off by Milley talking.

"Where did you go? What did you do? Did you finish that documentary?" Milley was pounding her brother with questions. "Did you get me something? How's your-"

This time the door cut her off.

"Thank goodness." Kevin mumbled under his breath. She always did this. Every time he had left the house for more then a day she would pound him with questions, on what he was doing or was the documentary done.

"Got it!" in a blink of an eye Milley was already half way across the house.

"What did she have today?" asked Kevin to mom. She gave a shrug. He laughed.

"Hello!!!!!!!" Dawn, Drew, May. Paul, Ash, Misty and even Kenney were standing at the door. "DAWN!" Milley shouted hugging Dawn like they haven't talked in ages. She gave out a giggle.

"Hi to you too!" her hair was the familiar shade of blue and her eyes shined with the sparkle she always hade.

'Well everyone go inside! I have a little surprise for all of you!" Milley cheerfully chirped.

"What's the surprise? Misty asked.

"I would love to tell you but, I don't even know!"

"What? You're inviting all of us to Seiyo Elementary?"

"That's right, but not elementary, you guys are inn Junior high right?"

"Yep we are in the 8th grade."

"So you guys want to go?" the room went dead silent.


End file.
